underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld: Blood Wars (comic)
Underworld: Blood Wars is a Darkstorm Comics comic book adaptation of the film Underworld: Blood Wars, part of the ''Underworld'' franchise. It was released on . Product description: From the creator of this fantastic cult film franchise, Kevin Grevioux, a new chapter in the Underworld saga begins here! Selene, on the run from Lycans as well as her own kind, discovers a long forgotten menage of Vampires living in the hidden mountains of the frozen north. But are they friend? Or foe? Credits * Writer: Kevin Grevioux * Artists: Agustin Padilla (pages 1-20), Mario Guevara (pages 21-39), Roberto Castro (pages 40-78) * Colorist: Chris Walker for Burrito Burrito Studios * Letterer: Wilson Ramos, Jr. * Editor: Justin Gabrie * Executive Producer: Seth Weiler * Production Design: Wilson Ramos, Jr. * Credit/Recap Art: Grey Williamson * Art Director: Larry Stroman * Executive Editor: Karl Bollers * Editor-in-Chef: Justin Gabrie * Publisher: Kevin Grevioux Differences from Film There are a number of differences between the film and the graphic novel: * When Varga attacks Selene during the sparring session, not only are their roles within the session reversed (Selene as the Lycan opponent and Varga as a Death Dealer) but Varga's attack with the blade coated in Nightshade is far more blatant. Here he uses a dagger and stabs Selene in the abdomen with it, as opposed to using a concealed knife to slash her hand as he does in the film. Selene is also able to say conscious and coherent for a longer period of time than in the film. * Vidar is shown joined the fight against the Lycans at the Nordic Coven. He is also shown to have developed an enhanced Vampire form due to the Nordic Coven's cocooning process. * Marius' Lycan form is no different than the Lycan forms of the rest of his horde. * Following stabbing Selene, Alexia chooses to swipe her finger through the blood on her sword, rather than licking the blade. * Semira actively attempts to prevent the rest of the Council from tasting preserved drops of Amelia's blood by knocking the solidified liquid from their hands, rather than simply refusing to taste the last vial herself and turning her back on the Council as she does in the film. * It is clarified that Marius has never had true feelings for Alexia, he was merely using her to gain access to the Vampire's stronghold. He is also more than willing to kill her once her usefulness has reached an end. * Michael is fighting Marius in an outdoor setting when his throat is slit, as opposed to suspended upside down over a shallow pan in a warehouse. * The final fight between David and Semira is significantly shorter and they seem to be more equal in regards to their combat ability than in the film. He also does not appear to damage the shutter controls; it is left unclear as to whether Semira has been distracted by the sun or has simply started monologuing. * David's speech to the Lycans after severing Marius' head is different. Here, he gives the Lycans until sundown to run for their lives before making it clear that "he will never suffer their kind in his presence again". * Selene states that they shall forge new alliances, reclaim their Covens, and create new strongholds. Trivia * Darkstorm Comics was founded in 2005 by Kevin Grevioux, one of the creators of the Underworld franchise.About Darkstorm Comics * The variant cover depicts Selene in the coat and pauldron that she wore upon her return from the Nordic Coven. References Gallery Blood_Wars_comic.jpg|UBW comics art Ubw2.jpg|UBW preview 1 Ubw3.jpg|UBW preview 2 Ubw4.jpg|UBW preview 3 Ubw5.jpg|UBW preview 4 Ubw6.jpg|UBW preview 5 RCO049_1484192177.jpg|UBW preview 6 RCO053_1484192177.jpg|UBW preview 7 E94ce057d091f9db896c234e580c768e. SX1280 QL80 TTD .jpg|UBW preview 8 RCO076_1484192177.jpg|UBW preview 9 fr:Underworld : Blood Wars (comic) Category:Comics Category:Underworld: Blood Wars